Aphrodite's revenge
by no one but someone
Summary: It all started with a fight between Aphrodite and Athena. Now Aphrodite sends Eros to make Annabeth become 3 times more in love with Percy. Now it is up to the god of free will and Percy to save Annabeth.
1. IntroductionStart

**A/N:It may take me a while to update since I'm working on another story at the same time as this one. Disclaimer I don't own PJO but I do own Phillip, and his assistant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phillips P.O.V<strong>

I was watching Athena and Aphrodite having a fight. Oh by the way Im Phillip, well that is my old name while I was mortal. I'm a minor god that only Zeus, my assistant, and me know about. Im the god of free will, I control how much effect certain gods have to people. I was in my office eating popcorn with my assistant watching Aphrodite and Athena having a fight on our TV. It was a brilliant idea to install a camera in the throne room. So far Athena was yelling insults at Aphrodite for making her daughter fall in love with Percy Jackson. Aphrodite was telling her something that involved Athena's oath. Soon at no time at all Athena went too far. She yelled, "You ugly witch! You worthless hag! Thank you for nothing you good for nothing b****. F*** you drama queen! I hope someday you get sent to the Fields of Punishment!" Athena started breathing heavily. Aphrodite just gaped at her. Then she got a glint in her eyes. Her mouth formed into a smile. Athena looked like she was going to die. Aphrodite yelled, "EROS!" Eros appeared next to her. He said, "Yes?" Aphrodite leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Eros smiled and nodded. He then disappeared then Athena asked, "What did you do?" Aphrodite said, "Lets just say someone is going to just _love _sea trash." Athena didnt get it but I did. I got up from my chair and got my robe on. My assistant asked, "Where are you going?" I looked at him and said, "To visit Annabeth Chase, and save her from Aphrodite." I then grabbed my bow and teleported to San Francisco.


	2. Chiron! Eros is chasing me!

**A/N: The chapters will get longer farther into the story. Disclaimer I don't own PJO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>

I was in a restaurant trying to get away from my family at home. Little brothers can be so annoying sometimes during dinner. My family came here for spring break. I ordered a fettuccini Alfredo. While I was waiting a man walked up to me with a glass filled with a red liquid. He asked, "Free sample mam?" I shrugged and said, "Sure." I took the glass. It felt warm in my hands. I was about to take a sip when suddenly someone said of nowhere, "Stop!" And suddenly an arrow went straight through the glass and the liquid spilled all over my clothes. Then someone grabbed my wrist, pulled me out of my seat and out of the restaurant. I took a glance at him. He was wearing a red robe and looked somewhere in his forties. I could hear the guy who gave me the drink complaining that Aphrodite will kill him. Eros! He tried to slip me a love potion. The guy in the red robe said, "Sorry I interrupted your dinner, now get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. F.Y.I you may call me Phillip. Also always wear this." He handed me a white glove with an F and a W on it. I looked up to thank him but he was gone. I put on the glove and went back home. I grabbed my things and told my dad what just happened. He nodded and said, "Well we better get you to camp. I hope we can trust this Phillip guy." My dad got me to the airport and handed me my ticket. I got on the airplane and sat down next to some old guy (**A/N: The old guy will be important later in the story**) taking a snooze. After the airplane got off the ground the old guy woke up and we quickly became friends. He says hes a taxi driver in New York but had to come here for a week since one of the taxis companies driver got knocked out unconscious for some reason. We had a good conversation until he fell back asleep. A few hours later the plane landed and I got him awake and left the airplane. I was walking through the airport when saw a shop with a bored man running it. He was selling rings. My cautious side asked me, "What about Eros?" Then my ADHD side said, "Look its a ring shop! Why would Eros be running a dumb thing like that? Besides hes in San Francisco." ADHD side won. I walked over to the stand and the man smiled. He asked, "Which ring would you like?" I looked at them and picked a gray one with an owl on it. The owl kind of glowed. He said, "You may try it now if you like." I slipped it on. Suddenly the glove I was wearing flashed and suddenly the ring was gone. The man frowned and yelled, "WHERE THE HADES DID YOU GET THAT GLOVE!" I looked at him and thought _Eros. _I backed up and then started running. I ran out of the airport and into a taxi and said, "Manhattan please." The driver drove for a while and that let me gather my thoughts. After awhile the car stopped and gave him some mortal cash. I stepped out of the taxi and walked all the way back to Camp Half-Blood. It was good to see familiar faces but it felt weird with cupid (in Roman) chasing me and trying to give me a love potion. I found Chiron. He said, "Hello Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I told him the whole story of what happened. He scratched his beard and went into deep thought. A few moments later he said, "Phillips is most likely a minor god. We must talk to Zeus about this." He turned toward the Big house and said, "Argus. Can you drive me and Annabeth to Olympus?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	3. Gods play on the Wii?

**I might need some help with some jokes. By the way thank you Niomia for the advice. Disclaimer I don't own PJO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths P.O.V<strong>

I was in Camp Half-Bloods van with Argus driving Chiron and me to Mt. Olympus (a.k.a Empire state building). I asked Chiron, "Why do we have to go to Mount Olympus?"

Chiron looked down at me and replied, "Well we need to find out where Phillip is and who he is." Wait Chiron doesn't know who a god is? I guess there is a first time for every thing.

When we arrived we got out of the van and Argus drove away. We entered and walked up to the security guy. He checked us both out and said, "Make it quick." He gave us a security card and then went back to his magazine.

We entered the elevator. The door closed behind us and I inserted the card. I pressed the 600 button.

When we reached floor 550 the door opened and Hecate and Iris stepped in looking all fancy like. I glanced at them and said, "Uuummmm." Hecate snapped, "What you've never been to a tea party before?" I nodded my head. The elevator dinged and we stepped out. (Chiron: The author ignored the fact that I can only be summoned to Mt. Olympus. Me: Shut up.)

We stepped out while Iris and Hecate ran off in a hurry. We heard Zeus yelling, "I'm going to whop your butt!" Coming from the throne room. We followed the trash talk and found Zeus playing a wrestling game with Ares on the Wii (Me: Go Wii's! Annabeth: SHUT UP! Your more annoying then Percy! Me: Dont make me do the alternate ending! Annabeth: **Gulp!**)

Then Ares character got knocked out. Zeus yelled, "Ha! You can never beat the master or your father, and I'm are both!" Chiron coughed. Zeus turned around and asked, "What do you want?" Ares got bored at those four words and left.

Chiron asked, "Who and where is Phillip?" Zeus's face turned to worry. He then said, "This must be an emergency if he was to expose himself. **Sigh**. Follow me." He got up and walked down the 'Main Street' and took some turns we thought were random. Soon we reached a dead end. Zeus then zapped the wall. The wall rumbled until no time at all it opened. He said, "Go." Then he turned and left. We started to go down the tunnel. Poor Chiron had to bend over. When we reached the end we found . . .

* * *

><p><strong> Please tell other people about this! Okay? Thanks for reading trying this story.**


	4. Clumsy George

**I finnally made a long chapter, I think. I only own George and Phillip.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths P.O.V<strong>

The tunnel led to a stainless steel hallway it had filing cabinets, and doors with different names at the top of them.

Some I recognized. While we where busy looking at our surroundings we ran into a man wearing a business suit. He had a ear bud with a wire that led to his mouth. He had a dark chocolate skin with black, trimmed hair.

He said, "Wait Phillip has visitors? You friends of Phillip?" We both nodded. The man smiled and said, "Splendid! Follow me."

He turned and started walking. I decided to follow him. Chiron on the other hand was reluctant (Chiron: Hey are you making me a scardy cat? Me: No Im calling you cautious. Shhh stop interrupting the story!) We made lefts, rights and even an up!

We had to jump up to get over the pit. Then our gravity reversed and we landed on the ceiling. We kept walking until we made it to a copper door. The man said, "Sorry I cant come with you. I have to add some reports." Then he ran off. We entered. The room was made of silver! Phillip was in a black robe, and was sitting at a desk with papers, DVDs, and tape recorders all over it.

He didn't even look up but he said, "Hello Annabeth, Chiron." He seemed all causal about that we are here. I was dead surprised. I almost slapped myself.

Phillip looked up, sighed and said, "Welcome to the god of free wills chamber. My sacred animal is the gopher. How may I help you?" I stepped forward and said, "Why is Eros chasing me?" Phillips pressed a button and an intercom popped out of the desk. He pressed the button and spoke, "George bring DVD 562 will you?" We heard a, "Coming boss!"

Then we saw the man we saw earlier run passed the door, and then he tripped. We heard a loud WHAM! Then papers started fluttering around. Phillips put his head in his hands and sighed. He looked up when George came in with a DVD in his hands.

He gave it to Phillips and saluted. He said, "Would you like me to leave boss?" Phillip said, "Clean those papers up. Then you may take a break." George left out the door, took a left and then slipped. He fell face first into the ground with a Thud!

I winced as if that happened to me. I looked at Phillip. I pointed at the door were George lay. Phillip said, "George cant feel pain. Hes also immortal like I am." I mouthed a _oh _and turned to see all the papers gone with George. Phillip slipped the DVD into a DVD player. The DVD played Aphrodite and Athena fighting, Eros coming and going, and Aphrodite's little hint. I was sorting this through my head. I said, "Okay, Aphrodite is trying to get revenge on Athena for insulting her." Phillip said, "Check."

"Eros is after me trying to get me to fall _madly _in love with Percy and not just in love."

"Check."

"And you're helping me why?"

"Because it is against the laws of free will to make someones emotions to change to get revenge on others."

"Oh."

"You may go home, or relax in the break room and recharge your energy. Here is a direction robot, it will lead you to the setting you put it on." He handed me a little frog robot. It had a switch, and many different settings. I looked at Chiron and said, "All right lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I hope so. Send in advice, jokes, ideas, and more if you like.<strong>


	5. Eros gets Annabeth

**It kind of took me awhile with everything going on at home (even though this only took me like 2 hours) I'm finished! Hip hip hoarray! Disclaimer I don't own anybody except Phillip and George.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V (You didn't expect that now did you?)<strong>

I was sipping some coffee in the break room waiting for boss to give me another little job I will have to do eventually. I remember the first day me and boss came to this dimension. Good old times.

Soon boss's friends came in following the direction bot. You cant find your way anywhere unless you've been here for at least a millennia. The girl took a seat while the horse man stood by the table. I decided to join them.

I got up and sat next to the girl and asked, "So what brings you here anyway?" She looked at me and replied, "Well I came here to find out whats going on here, he on the other hand." She pointed to the horse man. "Wanted to meet your boss." I looked at the horse man and said, "I don't blame you." The horse man asked, "How come not very people know you?"

"Well me and boss are from a different dimension were Christianity exists. God comes here every once in a while to check on things. Sometimes its Jesus. One day God decided to send us to check on things. On the way here boss saved my spirit from the devil. He earned my permanent respect and loyalty by hitting the devil with a stick that was on fire."

I thought about what happened next. I continued, "Later on we met Zeus during their titan war when battling Typhon. We secretly tripped Typhon so that the other gods could capture him. Zeus gave us immortality after we asked permission from our God, and here we are now."

I spread my arms showing everything around us. The girl said, "Wow." The horse man said, "Annabeth we must return to camp Half-Blood, Argus is waiting." They said their goodbyes and left.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We left Olympus and descended down the elevator. The music was terrible it was We built this city. I almost went deaf. Chiron seemed to be actually enjoying it (Chiron: Hey I hate that song! Me: You like a bunch of terrible songs! Besides I needed more jokes.). When the door dinged the 600 button disappeared, and thank Zeus the music stopped playing.

We stepped out and went to the camp van. We got in and Argus drove us to camp. Chiron stuck his head out the window. I looked at him and yelled, "What the f*** Chiron? Do you think you're a dog? Chiron looked at me and said, "No child I thought I smelled a god around here. I wanted to confirm where he is. Argus can you stop at central park?"

Argus stopped the car and Chiron stepped out to look around. Suddenly Argus slammed the door, and drove away. I looked at him and said, "Wait, what are you doing Argus?" Argus said (in a familiar voice), "Who ever said I was Argus?" Then his face morphed into Eros's face. I yelled, "Eros!" He laughed.

Then Argus appeared next to me knocked out and tied up. Soon a portal opened up and Eros drove the van into the portal.

We appeared in the driveway of a pink house. Eros grabbed me, tore of my glove and tied my hands together.

He dragged me into the house and chained me to a wall. He put a salt cube down my throat and then locked me into a room with nothing but a voice box, a picture of Percy, and a glass with the love potion in it.

The voice box said in Eros's voice, "The love potion will only take effect if the drinker wants to drink it." I sat and waited. Soon the door opened and Eros ran in, put something that looked like a salad, ran out, and locked the door behind him.

I decided to wait until I felt like it was life and death to eat the salad or drink the potion. I thought about what possibilities there is of what could happen after I drink the potion.

One: I could fall madly in love with Percy and live the rest of my life like that. Two: Someone could get me out of here before I get too thirsty or hungry. Three: This is all just a very long dream.

Soon I go to hungry and thirsty. I began to eat and drink.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way I'm working on two other stories one is Truth or Dare 153 the other is Percy Jackson's new friend is his enemies son?<strong>


	6. Percy finds out

**I finally made it to the part after she gets cursed. Yay! All I own is Tyler, Phillip, and George.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I decided to come to Camp Half Blood for the rest of Spring break. Since I aced my drivers test I drove there by myself with no mortal taxi driver or mom to bother me. When I got there parked the car hidden between some trees. I got out and walked up Half-Blood hill. I didn't really expect anything exciting since we defeated Kronos and all but as usual I was wrong.

Travis ran up to me laughing his head off. He stopped and said in between laughs, "Annabeth . . . really . . . wants . . . to see you." Then he ran off laughing like a maniac. I decided one: Travis is a idiot. Two: I better go see what is happening.

I ran to the Athena cabin to ask Annabeth what was going on. I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin. I heard someone saying, "Travis you all ready had your turn to see the shrine."

Malcom opened the door. When he saw me he smiled like I was his ticket to fame which I didn't know at the moment, was. He pulled me in, locked the door behind me, and pulled out a video camera.

I gave him a weird look and went to Annabeth's room. Malcom followed me. When I looked in and saw a little Percy shrine thing. I started to say, "What the . . ."

But I never finished. Annabeth jumped on me yelling, "Percy!" She gave me a bear hug. If I didn't have an indestructible body, every bone in my body would be broken. I whispered, "Annabeth I cant breathe." She let go and said, "Sorry sweetie."

Malcom just cracked up. I shot him a death glare which said, _I will personally maim you at capture the flag my team or not._

He ran like his pants where on fire (except he was laughing). Annabeth just turned my head and kissed me. I asked, "Annabeth what happened to you?" She said, "I just realized my true feelings for you."

"Okay. Anyway I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be here at camp for the rest of Spring Break."

"So that means you're going to be here for five days?"

I nodded my head then got up and left before she starts rambling on of what we can do in the next five days. When I left I saw the Hermes cabin putting up pictures of Annabeth's shrine thing. I entered my cabin and lied down on the bed. I found Tyler sleeping outside my window (**Tyler is from another story of mine**).

I walked to the window and yelled, "TYLER!" He woke up yelling, "I didn't take it Zeus!" He looked at me and said, "Oh its you." I said, "Hey man can you help me?" He thought about it and said, "Sure."

I told him everything that was happening so far and what I knew. He just nodded. He thought about it. After like 3 minutes he said, "Maybe we should ask Chiron about this."

We both walked over to the Big house. We walked straight up to Chiron and said, "Okay what happened to Annabeth?" Chiron sighed and said, "Follow me."

He led me to a room with a DVD player and TV. He slipped in the DVD. We saw what happened between Athena and Aphrodite. Me and Tyler both came up with the same conclusion.

We both said, "We need to consult the Oracle."

* * *

><p><strong>It took me awhile to think of how Percy would react. You like the shrine thing? Please no flames!<strong>


	7. Tyler hits a girl

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO I only own Tyler, Phillip, and George. Now on with the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

I wonder why a mortal has to be the one to hold the spirit of Delphi. Oh well. We had to consult the current oracle, Percy's old friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I just call her Lizzy because people use her middle name also for some reason. We went to the guest room of the Big house. She was on her bed reading a book.

I walked up to Rachel and said, "Hey Lizzy. We need a prophecy." She barely took he freckled nose out of the stupid book and said, "Okay." She annoyed me so I slapped her. She sat straight up, dropped the book, covered her face, and said, "Why the f*** did you slap me you b**ch?" I said, "I thought Ms. Namby-pamby could handle a hit." (**Sorry Rachel fans I needed to add tension or something like that to this story.**) Percy stepped up and said, "Hold it guys."

We both looked at him like he interrupted the Super Bowl. He looked at Rachel and said, "Look Rachel, Annabeth got cursed, and we need to find the antidote, so we need a prophecy." She looked down and mumbled, "Fine."

Her eyes started glowing green, green mist swirled around us. Four faces were formed in the mist. One was Eros, another was Aphrodite, there was one of a guy who looked like a minor god, and finally there was Malcom.

Eros said, _"You shall need time on your side to win."_ Aphrodite looked at us and said, _"The heroes must confess their sins._" The minor god sighed and said, _"You need the traitor who is now your friend._" Malcom stared at us and finished, _"You will get the potion that will mend."_

The mist then disappeared and then Rachel then passed out. I decided to leave before she wakes up and starts yelling at me for slapping her.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was getting my stuff ready for my quest. I knew I had to bring Tyler with me because I needed time on my side. I also needed to bring a second person, so I picked Nico. I found him at the Hades cabin listening on his Ipod.

I waved my hand in front of his face. I guess he didn't see me because he screamed like a little girl and fell off the bed. He took out the ear buds and yelled, "What the my father did you do that for?" I said, "Sorry man, I just wanted to ask if you want to go on a quest with me and Tyler." He said, "Sure. Just let me get my sword and my coat." I said, "Okay."

I left the Hades cabin to see Tyler running to the arena. I followed him and saw him doing wicked scythe work. I walked up to him (out of range of the scythe) and asked, "Where did you get the scythe?"

He stopped, looked at me and said, "I got it from my bodyguard." putting quotation marks around the word bodyguard. I said, "Cool."

Nico then ran up to us and said, "Ready." I said, "Okay, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope I didn't spoil one of my other stories to much (if you haven't read it yet.) You like the prophecy? Please no flames!<strong>


	8. We fight for Luke's freedom

**Yeah! A chapter with a fight! It may be short but it's still a fight. I only own Tyler in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

Me, Percy, and Tyler set off to find the antidote for Annabeth. I feel sorry for her, being forced to love that idiot.

Anyway we were trying to decide where are first destination will be. I asked Percy, "Is there anything that the prophecy said we need that we don't all ready have?" He thought about it and said, "We needed a traitor who is now are friend." I instantly said, "That's Luke! I guess we need to visit the Underworld."

They nodded. Tyler asked, "Nico can you shadow travel us as far as you can send us?" I sighed and said, "Okay but you guys are gonna help me walk after this, okay?" They both nodded. I said, "Okay get ready." Then I concentrated on the shadows, the ever changing, ever moving, shadows. I got the feeling of melting. Soon me, Percy, and Tyler are shadow traveling to Las Angels.

When I woke up I found my lifeless body (not really lifeless) being carried by two figures. I squirmed out of their grip and stood up. I looked at Percy and Tyler and said, "Okay I'm conscious." I staggered a bit. Then I walked into the entrance to the Underworld.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

We entered a building called DOA Recording Studios. The place was filled with ghosts. Nico walked straight up to the elevator, pressed the button, and entered. The man at the desk followed right behind us.

The elevator changed to a wooden boat. The man transformed to something that looked like the Grim Reaper. That guy really creeped me out. Once we got to the end I ran of the little boat away from the Grim Reaper.

Percy asked, "Seasick?" I said, "Heck no, its that Grim Reaper guy, he really creeps me out." Percy chuckled. Nico yelled, 'Hey if you guys are done talking we got to get to Elysium!"

We followed Nico over a very worn down path. Soon we made it to a golden bridge with three skeletal guards at the entrance. When they saw us with Nico they stepped out of the way and opened the gates. We walked through.

We heard people yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We followed the chanting. We found a crowd of spirits surrounding a arena with Luke with his sword, and saw him fighting Hercules.

We walked up to another spirit and asked, "What's going on?" He looked at us and said, "Visitors eh? Well Luke and Hercules are fighting for the entertainment. Whoever wins gets to leave Elysium for a month and take a vacation in the living world, or chooses someone to take the vacation." I asked, "Are the contestants allowed to ask for help/backup?" He said, "As long as he/she knows the backup."

Nico yelled, "Luke! Luke! Ask help from us!" Luke saw us. He yelled, "Time out! I want to ask for backup to help me!" Then (whom I just noticed) a skeletal guard nodded its skull. Luke yelled, "I'm inviting Percy, and Tyler!" He looked at Nico and said, "Sorry, having the ghost king on my side will be a unfair advantage." Nico nodded.

I pulled out my scythe, and Percy pulled out his sword. We ran down to the fighting grounds. Hercules pointed his sword at Percy and me. He asked, "Who are your godly parents?" Percy said, "I'm a son of Poseidon. My friend over here, well lets just say nobody likes his father not even him."

Hercules said, "Very well. (He turned to me) I feel sorry for you but I still have to fight you, shame." I nodded and said, "Ditto." Hercules lunged at Luke. Me and Percy lunged at his side to block him. Percy stabbed at his thigh; I on the other hand was not so lucky.

Hercules parried my stroke and kicked me in the chest. It felt like a elephant kicked me in the chest. I flew back about a meter and slammed into the ground. My scythe felt heavier in my hands. Luke though took my sacrifice to good use he did a stroke at Hercules's neck. It went straight through it, but the referee blew a skull whistle.

The crowed cheered. I guess we won. We walked up to Nico with Luke supporting me and me supporting Luke. Nico nodded and said, "Alright, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this story. Please review, and also please no flames!<strong>


	9. Conffession

**Hey guys why did you guys suddenly stop reviewing? Please review! (I might stop this story if none of you guys don't send in some sort of positive review. Mwhahahahaha!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V<strong>

Percy, Nico, and Tyler filled me on whats going on. We were all brainstorming on how to save Annabeth form her Percy obsession curse. Then Tyler said, "I got it! Apollo is the god of healing/medicine right?" We nodded. He explained, "We could go ask for help from Apollo to give us his curse lifting potion." Before I could ask he cut me off and said, "Don't ask how I know. I have my resources."

So Percy drove us to the Empire state building since I was dead, and Nico/Tyler were two years too young. When we got there. The guy at the desk saw I was a ghost he thought it was important so he just handed us the security card. He went back to his magazine. The cover was so inappropriate even Lady Gaga would be grossed out.

We went into the elevator and inserted the card, pressed the button, and listened to the worst elevator music in history. When we got to the top, thank the gods, the elevator music stopped playing.

We walked to Olympus and into the throne room. Lucky us Apollo was alone in the throne room. Unlucky us he was singing. We all coughed loudly. He turned around and saw us.

He asked, "WTF do you want?" Tyler stepped forward and said, "We need a potion that can lift a curse off Annabeth Chase." Apollo said, "Ill give it to you, but to get in my little potion box you need the touch of a god, or the touch clear hearted demigod. So you have to open it yourselves."

Suddenly a Iris message appeared next to me. The man on the other side said, "If you need to confess your sins to get a clear heart go to Hero path at noon today." The Iris message ended.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

At noon we were at Hero path waiting for Mr. Mask to show up. Then there was a flash of light. When the flash was gone the guy in a mask appeared sitting at a table. He said, "One of the heroes must confess their sins. One must volunteer." I stepped forward. I said, "I volunteer." The others walked away so that they will not hear my long list.

I started, "There was this one time I stole this kids toy truck when I was three. Another was when I stole some cupcakes since I was starving and no orphanages would take me when I was six. Another was . . ."

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Half a hour later.**

We where waiting outside for Tyler to be finished confessing. Me and Luke where having a very long thumb war, while Nico was picking at his shoe. When Tyler got back he said, "The confession guy almost fell asleep." Nico mumbled, "I don't blame him."

Tyler walked up to Nico and slapped him. Nico got knocked out. Tyler said, "Being homeless for about half of your life gives you real strength/ endurance."

We went back to the throne room dragging Nico. Apollo pulled out a suitcase. Tyler tapped it and the case popped open. I grabbed the stinking potion and put it in my jacket pocket. The potion smelled like fish barf (unfortunately I speak form experience). We left Olympus, down the elevator, and out the Empire State Building. When we got out Tyler pointed at a guy with black hair and yelled, "Eros!"

The man morphed into someone else. We all hopped into a taxi. Nico said, "Manhattan, and were in a hurry." The old guy said, "That'll be fifty dollars." We all said, "D*** it!" I said, "Now how are we going to get this medicine to Annabeth?" The old guy turned around. He asked, "You know Annabeth?" We nodded. "He said, "Nice girl. She has a lot of patience, and compassion. You know what, you can pay me later."

The old guy stepped on it. We screeched away from a cursing, angry, Eros. I was praying to the Fates thank you for letting Annabeth meet this guy.


	10. She get's madder and madder

**I know you guy's think I should add more detail, blah, blah, blah. I'm glad you guys are reviewing agian, I was getting worried people stopped reading this. Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

We where zooming towards Manhattan to save Annabeth from the Fall-in-love-with-an-idiot-curse. Why did Aphrodite have to be so evil towards Annabeth when it was Athena's fault?

My ADHD mind suddenly wandered off. I started thinking about what Mexicans feel when they enter the Fields of Punishment.

Suddenly the car screeched to a stop as Percy yelled, "We're here!" My head smashed into the seat. I looked up the hill and saw Camp Half-Blood. The driver pointed up the hill and asked, "You go to that camp there?"

Suddenly Grover ran down in his human disguise. He told us, "Come on, Annabeth is getting worse the minute. Tell me you got the medicine." He then turned to the old guy, sniffed, and asked, "You found a grown up demigod?"

We instantly got out, grabbed the old guy, and dragged him out of the taxi. When we reached the top Chiron welcomed us, and the old guy/demigod was just saying, "What the f*** is going on here?"

We started explaining, when we said, "Greek gods." He cut us off and said, "I understand. Shame I was raised from Christians when they were wrong all this time." Chiron said, "Actually I met a someone from a world where Christianity exists." We all yelled, "What!"

Chiron said, "It's true. Now Percy did you bring the antidote? Annabeth is in a terrible condition." Percy reached inside his jacket and pulled out the antidote.

Chiron trotted off to look for Annabeth. I said, "I wonder how bad Annabeth is and what shell do if she sees Percy?" Suddenly as if I said the magic word Annabeth, out of nowhere, jumped on Percy and started making out. Me and Luke stifled a laugh until we saw the Team Percy shirt Annabeth was wearing.

Tyler's eyes said _I wouldn't do that if I where you. _Suddenly Percy pushed Annabeth off and said, "Sorry I got to do something." Then he pulled out Riptide and started chasing me and Luke.

I regret it that I left my sword in the taxi.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I watched Percy try to kill Nico, and rekill Luke. While Annabeth watched contently watching her love try to kill someone.

Chiron came back seeing Annabeth with a happy expression on her face. He said, "Here Annabeth drink this it'll make you feel better." She said, I' already feel better."

I asked, "Cant you make her drink it?" Chiron said, 'No, Apollo's medicine only works if the sick person chooses to drink it." Thats when I thought _Aww s***! _

It'll take a long time to think of a way to get her to drinking it. I also guess shell be madly in love with Percy for a loooooong time.


	11. The End

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were inside the arena discussing how do get Annabeth to drink. Tyler suggested, "We could lock Annabeth in a room with only the antidote inside." Everybody but Tyler, "No."

We soon needed help, so we asked Chiron for help. He trotted over and sat down with us (well like the way a horse sits down). He said, "Well we could put it in a cup to make it look like water." Tyler said, "Where would we get a cup like that?" Chiron sighed.

**I have an idea. **We all asked, "Zeus?" **No you, you **** ****** It's me No one but some one. **Everyone, "Oooooooohhhhh." **I have some people bored with how long this story is taking. So how about this, you guys have Percy give the antidote to Annabeth and tell her to drink it, and Ill allow, it agreed? **"Agreed." Everybody said.

Then Annabeth walked over. I walked up to her and held out the antidote. I asked, "Annabeth will you drink this for me?" She nodded and began to drink. When she finished she blinked, then passed out. Me and Grover dragged her to her cabin and got rid of the Percy shrine for her.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up breathing heavily. I looked around me, I was seeing my room. I said, "That was the weirdest dream. But it was kinda like-able, I guess." Then I saw I was wearing a Team Percy shirt. I said, "Aw G*** d*** it."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth secretly kept the Team Percy shirt, but everything beside that it was normal. By the way the old guy is a son of Hermes.<strong>

**Thalia: I'm glad Artemis and Aphrodite didn't have a fight.**

**Me: Now there's an idea**

**Everybody: Nooooooooooo!**

**Me: Jk  
><strong>


End file.
